Anonymous Monster
by videle
Summary: If you lined the Avengers team up, most would say Hulk is the monster. Tony knows better. Includes some slash.


/

His eyes aren't red. Except when he's crying.

His nails aren't claws. Except in his nightmares.

His voice isn't devious. Except in his mind.

But really, he doesn't need the typical red eyes, claws, and dark voice to be a monster.

He watches the world around him, displayed with chaos and evil. Although no one else sees it, there are so many horrific things out there. The Avengers deal with the big stuff, but what about the little? A single victim, instead of a hundred? Who would rescue that one person that apparently wasn't important enough?

He has control issues… just a little bit.

He meets the Avengers as they form. They entertain him, but he's also cautious and wary. He respects all of them, but trust? Not just yet.

Natasha is frightening. No amount of "girl power" could level with just how badass she is.

Clint is dangerous but awesome. He has a good sense of humor, with deadly accuracy. Maybe he can be trusted.

Thor is loud. Yeah, that's pretty much it. But at least he's kind and caring, right? He's probably trustworthy too.

Bruce is cool. Very intelligent, but not as intelligent as him. No, he's not exaggerating. But hey, Bruce knows more in the fields of science than he does. And by the way, Bruce will be the second person he trusts from the Avengers.

Next is Tony Stark. Ha, he's a shit ton of things. We'll leave it at that.

Lastly is Steve fucking Rogers, the first person he trusted.

The man is the definition of perfect. No, there is no exaggeration there. Because holy shit, that guy is amazing in too many ways.

For one, the guy's got an overly-attractive appearance. Sure, the Serum might be involved, but damn. And then he has a nice ass—okay, moving on. He also has a shit ton of good personality traits. He's overly caring, intelligent, strategic, and… well, the list could go on. And his eyes… his eyes are one of the only things that keep the monster controlled.

Oh, and Steve is so outrageously perfect that Monster almost hates him.

But that's impossible.

Monster craves something besides numbness. Is he going crazy? Because whenever he cuts himself on a sharp tool, or even gets whacked in a fight, he kind of enjoys it. It gives him something else to feel.

Despite his façade, Monster has strong anxiety. His nightmares invade his mind as he sleeps, the darkness engulfing him—

 _'_ _No, God no, not the black. Black, black, black—no!'_

And the fear he'll hurt someone—

 _'_ _Stop! Please, don't hurt me, Monster!'_

 _'_ _But Monster spills blood from his victims.'_

After a while, there's people he stops worrying about hurting them. Not because he WANTS them to get hurt, but because he CAN'T hurt them. They're too special to him.

The Avengers are his family. His REAL family.

He'd give his life to save any one of theirs'.

But then again, he'd give his life to anyone just to be hugged by death, and stop the possibilities of hurting someone.

When a terrorist named Venick threatens Steve, insisting he would get rid of the super soldier, he had been… dealt with. Not killed, but… well, scared off. That's one way to put it.

Because Monster will do anything, ANYTHING to protect his family. Especially Steve. Because dammit, that man tames the monster inside him and is coming dangerously close to making Monster fall in love with him.

Monster's nightmares grow stronger. He dreams of red and screams… part of him is disgusted, and the part that cannot be diminished revels in it.

Sometimes he dreams of Steve, who instantly scatters the nightmares away.

 _'_ _Steve, please save me. Pleasepleaseplease.'_

Maybe Steve hates him, or simply dislikes him. Whatever the case, Monster wants him to help with the war he's fighting.

Bruce is settling into the tower nicely. He's much more comfortable than he used to be.

Natasha is letting her walls fall slowly but surely. She's opening up.

Clint is always cracking jokes.

Thor, when visiting, is cheerful and keeps things alive.

Steve is just there, and it's enough for Monster.

And Tony?

Tony is everywhere and nowhere.

Monster accidentally cuts himself deeply while building. He curses loudly, blood already prickling from the wound. He pauses, wondering if it would be better to hurt himself than others.

And in the end, maybe victory will never be worth the war he's fighting to not spill blood. Maybe he'll lose everything in the process, and regret ever choosing to battle against his own mind.

He doesn't need to tell anyone. Above all, he wishes Steve knew. But he is an angel, and Monster is not willing to infect him.

Monster does not need red eyes, claws, or a dark voice to be a monster.

All he needs is an act, some armor, and an Arc Reactor.

Because his name is Tony Stark, and he's a Monster.

/


End file.
